savage_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
2014/04/17 Geburt einer Göttin
Die Wiedergekehrten Es war Nacht und ein kalter Wind wehte über den Burghof. Regen nieselte leicht herab, und im Hintergrund ertönte Donnergrollen, als Gorgonius den Burghof betrat. Als die Neuankömmlinge die Burg durchsuchten, stießen sie auf zwei ausgezehrte und abgemagerte Gefangene, die sich als Emmeran und Jorak vorstellten. Kaum befreit begannen sie, die Rüstungskammern der Burg zu plündern und sich auszurüsten, um dem Hexer nachzureiten. Ihre Bemühungen wurden jedoch von dem verschlossenen Tor gestoppt. Jorak/Ilmbert hatte die Idee, das Tor mit einem Balken zu rammen, worauf er sich mit Emmeran auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Exemplar machte. Im Burghof sahen sie eine Gestalt im Nebel, die regungslos verharrte. Es war keiner der Soldaten, die alle vor dem Tor versammelt waren. Emmeran rief ihm zu: „He da!“ Langsam näherte sich die Gestalt. Sie war dürr, abgemagert. Ihr Kopf war unnatürlich verdreht und hing nach hinten. Iuphenes, der Pilger, war zurückgekehrt. Die beiden waren wie gelähmt. Der Pilger packte Ilmbert. Emmeran eilte ihm zu Hilfe, während der Pilger im Gerangel unverständliche Worte brabbelte. Ein Blitz erleuchtete die Burg, und Emmeran sah mit Entsetzen, wie sich weitere Gestalten durch das offen stehende Tor näherten. Sie gaben leise Töne von sich, die wie ein Windsurren in Emmerans Ohren hallten. Auf ihrer Brust prangte der rote Mantikor. Nach langem Ringen gelang es ihnen, den Kopf des Wiedergekehrten an einer Wand zu zerschlagen. Schnell eilten sie in den Vorraum des Bronzetors und verschlossen das Zwischentor. Panisch riefen sie den Versammelten zu: „Die Untoten! Bischof hilf! Wir müssen fliehen!“ Von Angst erfüllt blickte Kainon zum Wahrheitshüter. Auch die Soldaten schauten auf ihn, doch er schien handlungsunfähig. Emmeran und Ilmbert fuhren fort: „Die Macht Gottes muss helfen! Anders sind sie nicht zu besiegen!“ Einzelne Soldaten versuchten zu fliehen und über das Tor zu klettern. Als der erste herabstürzte, stand er sofort wieder auf, doch seinen Augen waren kalt und leer. Panik brach aus. Emmeran griff nach seinem Gewehr, und eine erste Kugel durchschlug den Untoten und warf ihn zu Boden. Doch selbst jetzt bewegte er sich noch und starrte den Schützen an. Ilmbert und einige Soldaten hatte es geschafft, einen großen Balken herbeizuschaffen und versuchten, das Tor zu rammen, doch ihre Versuche blieben erfolglos. Emmeran erinnerte sich an den Sumpf und die brennenden Schwerter, von denen er ein Exemplar erbeutet hatte. Schnell entzündete er es und begann, auf den Untoten einzuschlagen. Gorgonius unterband die Rammversuche: „Hört auf, das bringt nichts. Hier müssen die Kräfte Gottes helfen. Simpert, kommt herbei!“ Langsam erklommen die ersten Untoten das Zwischentor. Gorgonius sprach zu Simpert: „Wir werden es zerstören müssen. Ihr kennt die Gebete, hofft, dass die Kraft über Euch kommen möge!“ Der Wahrheitssucher legte seine Hände auf das Tor und stimmte die Choräle an. Licht strömte von seinen Händen aus. Simpert folgte seinem Beispiel und stimmte in die Gesänge mit ein. Emmeran hatte derweil bereits zwei der Kreaturen erschlagen, als sich goldenes, helles Licht aus den Händen der Kleriker ausbreitete. Feine Risse zeichneten sich in dem massiven Bronzetor ab, die sie immer weiter ausbreiteten und vergrößerten. Als sich ihr Licht vereinte, zerschellte das Tor und fiel in sich zusammen. Ein Ruf schallte durch den Hof: „Preiset den Herrn!“. Schnell liefen und ritten sie durch das Tor, hinein in die enge, sich nach oben verengende Schlucht, als die Untoten über das Tor brachen. Einige Unberittene blieben auf der Strecke. Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie mit nur einer Hand voll Soldaten in fast völliger Dunkelheit das Ende der Schlucht. Die letzten Meter mussten sie absteigen und zu Fuß laufen, da der Weg zu eng für die Pferde war. Sie erreichten den Talkessel, wo Blitze vom Himmel zuckten. In dem Talkessel lagen die Ruinen einer einst großen Stadt, in deren Zentrum sich ein zersplitterter, pyramidenartiger Tempel erhob. Der Boden war aufgewühlt und zerklüftet. Im Schein eines rötlichen Blitzes, der in den Tempel einschlug, konnten sie dort einige Gestalten erkennen. Gorgonius spornte sie an: „Zum Tempel, schnell!“ Zielstrebig ging er durch das Ruinenfeld. Ein rötlicher Blitz schlug nahe Ilmbert in einen Stein ein; Splitter flogen in sein Gesicht. Emmeran preschte voraus. Tylwyth Tylwyth wurde von einer Unruhe erfasst. Sie war aufgeregt, und ihre Sinne waren geschärft wie nie. Sie ritten näher zum Tempel. Dort stand eine Kutsche, offen, und einige Soldaten. Ein Späher Eberhelms berichtete, dass zwei Soldaten vom Hexer in den Ruinen als Wachen aufgestellt worden seien. Tylwyth holte ihren Flaschengeist zu Hilfe, den sie unter Stürzenbach gefunden hatte. Sie verhandelte mit ihm, eine Illusion über Eberhelms Truppen zu legen, so dass die Truppen des Hexers sie angriffen. Im Gegenzug dürfe er die Flasche verlassen. Der Geist reagierte ehrfürchtig und dankbar: „Wie Ihr befehlt, Herrin!“ So ließ sie ihn frei: „Ich bin Euch zu Diensten, Herrin.“ Eberhelm und seine Soldaten reagierten geschockt, als sie mit dem Geist kommunizierte. Tylwyth beobachtete den Geist, als es sich in den Ruinen ausbreitete. Dann machten sie sich auf in den Tempel. Emmeran Kurze Zeit später fand Emmeran die ausgeschalteten Wachen sowie die Spuren eines Kampfes. Er gleubte, im Wind die Stimmen der Toten zu hören, in denen eine für die Lebenden entsetzliche Hoffnung lag. Simpert Simpert sprach zu Gorgonius: „Was wird uns erwarten?“ Gorgonius erläuterte: „Nun geht es gegen den Ketzer. Die Zukunft der Kirche steht auf dem Spiel. Ihr müsst dort unten tun, was immer ich Euch sage. Wir müssen das, was der Ketzer besitzt, sowie die Kutsche, zurück in den Besitz der Kirche bringen. Wir können keine Rücksicht auf die anderen nehmen, auch nicht auf Eure Gefährten.“ Simpert hakte nach: „Was besitzt der Ketzer?“, doch Gorgonius wich aus: „Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit für die Rettung der Kirche.“ Ilmbert Währenddessen betrachtete Ilmbert die Reliefs auf einer Säule. Es zeigte die Göttin beim Bade, wie sie einen Mann – Gott – verführte. Er nahm etwas in den Augenwinkeln war. War es eine Bewegung oder nur das Flackern eines Blitzes? Aus einem der Häuser drangen Stimmen an sein Ohr, die ihm vertraut vorkamen. Er trat durch die Tür. Emmeran Emmeran gab das vereinbarte Zeichen, ein Schuss aus seinem Gewehr. Er hatte nicht bedacht, wie laut es sein würde. Schallend hallte es durch die Ruinen, gefolgt von einen kurzen, völligen Stille. Plötzlich begann ein Schlurfen, und die Stimmen der Toten drangen an sein Ohr. Tylwyth Tylwyth und ihr Gefolge ritt an der Kutsche vorbei. Vor dem Hauptportal der Ruine stiegen sie ab. Rituelle Gesänge drangen aus dem Inneren des Tempels. Angespannt trat sie ein, doch sobald sie das Tor durchschritten hatte, fiel alle Spannung von ihr ab. Instinktiv fand sie sich in dem Tempel zurecht, als wäre sie schon einmal dort gewesen. Der Gesang wurde lauter, als sie sich dem flackernden Lichtschein näherten. Dort waren mehrere Gestalten versammelt: der Rote Hexer stand in der Mitte des Raumes, umgeben von vier weiteren rot gekleideten, von denen der Gesang ausging. Der Hexer war gerade dabei, einen steinernen Kasten in der Mitte des Raumes aufzustellen. Die Dunkle Mutter Als er eintrat, wurde Ilmbert bewusst, welche Stimmen er vernommen hatte: es waren die Stimmen all jener, die er auf dem Gewissen hatte. Dort saßen sie alle versammelt und hießen ihn willkommen. Er wurde wahnsinnig vor Angst, doch dann hörte er eine sanfte, weibliche Stimme, die ihm Hoffnung zuflüsterte: „Es gibt ein neues Leben! Du kannst von deiner Schuld befreit werden.“ Zitternd fragte er: „Wer bist du?“ – „Ich bin die Dunkle Mutter. Schließt du dich mir an?“ Ilmbert rannen Tränen über sein Gesicht: „Ja!“ Die nackte, schöne Frau schritt langsam an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Sie zeigte auf etwas, als wollte sie ihn auf etwas hinweisen. Ilmbert folgte ihr, und zu, ersten Mal seit langer Zeit verspürte er wieder Hoffnung. Ein einziger Gedanke ergriff Besitz von ihm: „Ich muss sie beschützen!“ Die Macht des Kelches Die Laute der Untoten näherten sich Emmeran von allen Seiten. Wie gelähmt stand er auf der Stelle. Gerade als er dachte, sie würden aus den Schatten treten, erreichten ihn Gorgonius und sein Gefolge. Emmeran drehte sich mit Entsetzen um. Gorgonius fragte: „Was ist mit Euch?“ Plötzlich strömten sie herbei, Untote aus allen Ritzen und Schatten, und fielen über die Menschen her. Sie schienen mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen, aus denen sie kamen. Schnell hatten sie der Gruppe den Weg zum Tempel abgeschnitten und sie eingekreist. Simpert rief Gorgonius zu: „Die Macht Gottes wird uns helfen!“ Während sich Gorgonius kampfbereit machte, rief Simpert Gott an und stimmte die Gebete an. Doch er hatte keine Verbindung, er konnte die Macht Gottes nicht spüren. Eine Leere füllte ihn aus, und er ging in die Knie. Auch Gorgonius schien seinen Gott nicht anzurufen, oder anrufen zu können, und verschwand aus Simpert Blickfeld. Der Bischof griff in seine Tasche und fühlte den Kelch. Er reckte ihn in die Höhe, und regen sammelte sich darin. Um ihn herum tobte der Kampf; auch Gorgonius schien mit dem Schwert auf die Wesen einzuschlagen. Das Feuer von Emmerans Schwert ging im starken Regen aus. Simpert war verlassen, von Gott und allen Mächten. Flehend reckte er ihn nach vorn. Je weiter er sich mit Regenwasser füllte, umso mehr Macht durchströmte Simpert. Mit jedem Tropfen vibrierte begann der Kelch, stärker zu vibrieren, und große Macht sammelte sich in Gestalt des Wassers. Tylwyth Tylwyth führte sie an einen Platz, von dem aus sie alles überblicken konnten. Einige Steinschatullen waren in dem Raum verteilt, je eine für jeder der fünf anwesenden Priester. Im Zentrum stand der Sarkophag aus der Kutsche. Tylwyth führte sie weiter, verschwand dann jedoch, um einen Weg in den Rücken der Ritualgemeinschaft zu suchen. Von der Göttin geküsst Schnell lief Ilmbert der nackten Frau hinterher. Sie erreichten einen Platz, an dem fünf rote Gestalten versammelt waren. Einer unter ihnen stach hervor, strahlend und machtvoll. Die Frau deutete auf ihn: „Dieser ist mein Sohn, er wird mich zurückbringen!“ Ilmbert warf sich ihm zu Füßen, doch die Frau war verschwunden. Der Hexer lächelte ihn an: „Erhebet Euch! Ein Gesegneter hat den Weg zu uns gefunden. Ihr seid von der Göttin geküsst, und sie wird zurückkehren!“ Ilmbert war verzückt. Er musste die Zeremonie beschützen, wenn er sie wiedersehen wollte. Dennoch bat er: „Bitte, ich will nicht mehr töten!“, doch der Hexer entgegnete ihm: „Für die Göttin zu töten ist nur gerecht!“ Die Macht des Kelches (Forts.) Wasser trat aus dem Kelch hervor und brach fast wie ein Wesen auf die Angreifer herein. Die Tropfen des Regens schlossen sich zu Formen zusammen, in deren Zentrum der Kelch vibrierte. Die Macht des Kelchs drängte die Untoten zurück in die Schatten, und nichts ließ vermuten, dass sie jemals existiert hatten. Gorgonius brüllte: „Vorwärts!“ Alle waren wieder gefasst, denn die Aktion hatte ihnen neuen Mut gebracht: „Gott ist mit uns!“ Als sie den Tempel erreichten, trat Ilmbert mit geschlossenem Visier heraus: „Kehrt um, die Göttin wird zurückkehren!“ Emmeran wies die Soldaten an: „Dies ist vielleicht nur eine Vision, und nicht Ilmbert. Erschlagt ihn!“ Doch Ilmbert trat zurück, und vor ihm schlossen sich die Torflügel. Gorgonius ließ zwei Pferde vor die Kutsche spannen, bevor er die Tür zum Tempel einbrechen ließ. Die Krieger bildeten einen schützenden Halbkreis um Simpert und Gorgonius, als sie den etwa zwanzig Soldaten des Hexers entgegentraten. Simpert spürte, wie ausgelaugt der Kelch war. Das Herz der Göttin Tylwyth blieb wegen der Ankunft Ilmberts im Verborgenen und bereitete sich vor, den Ring der Zeit zu verwenden. Langsam schlich sie näher und wollte die Macht des Ringes nutzen, doch nichts hatte Macht an diesem Ort. Alle Magie des Raumes sammelte sich wie in einem Sog im Sturm über dem Tempel. Überrascht betrat sie den Ritualkreis mit einem Dolch in der Hand, doch ihre Chance war verstrichen. Als wäre der Versuch, den Ring einzusetzen, der letzte Funke gewesen, entluden sich die Gewitterstrukturen noch heftiger. Blitze schlugen in den Tempel ein, doch hinterließen sie keinerlei Schaden an dem Gebäude. Licht durchflutete den Raum, als die Gesänge der roten Priester lauter wurden. Der Hexer sprach zu Tylwyth: „Da bist du ja! So können wir nun beginnen! Die Göttin wird diesen Dienst nicht vergessen!“ Ilmbert nahm ihren Dolch und ihre Waffen: „Die sind hier nicht nötig.“ Die Kultisten hatten ihren Gesang angestimmt, und das Pentagramm auf dem Boden glühte auf. Die Luft sirrte, und alle Kämpfe stoppten. Tylwyth fragte den Hexer: „Wisst Ihr überhaupt, was Ihr tut? Das ist Irrsinn, und alles was es Euch bringen wird ist der Tod!“ Simpert und Gorgonius stürzten in die Mitte, wo letzterer einen maskierten Rotgewandeten zu Boden rang, während die übrigen drei Simpert einkreisten. Der Hexer, der als einziger keine Maske trug, redete weiter mit Tylwyth. Gorgonius rief seinen Soldaten zu: „Bringt ihn zur Strecke!“ Er erschlug einen Kultisten und schritt auf den Hexer zu, doch Ilmbert stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Ohne zu zögern griff Gorgonius den Verteidiger an. Hinter ihm erhob sich der Erschlagene wieder, und sein Blut zog sich um ihn herum zusammen. Tylwyth sprach zum Hexer: „Versteht Ihr, was Ihr da tut?“ – „Gewiss, und es ist schon lange überfällig. Die Belohnung wird das Leben sein, und nun seid Ihr hier und habt die letzten Teile mitgebracht.“ Er nahm sie bei der Hand und erzählte ihr die Geschichte der Göttin. Er führte sie durch den Raum und präsentierte ihr die Teile der Göttin und deren Geschichten, wo sie lagen und welchen Segen sie gespendet hatten. Der Sarkophag enthielt die Hülle der Göttin, und nur ihr Herz, „das gütige Herz“, fehle noch. Tylwyth „sah“ visionhaft, wie die Alben wieder an die Oberfläche stiegen. Simpert griff sich an die Stirn und sah ebenfalls Traumbilder: er sah die Bäche und Eichenwälder in Ulst, sah sich selbst als Kind, und er sah, wie das Land von Schatten verdunkelt wurde. Advarier marschierten ein und verwüsteten alles. Er begriff: dies geschah in diesem Moment, und Zweifel begannen sich zu regen. Die Kampfhandlungen waren zum Erliegen gekommen. Wie gebannt standen alle still; Emmeran kämpfte dagegen an. Nur Gorgonius und Ilmbert kämpften weiter einen ausgeglichenen Kampf. Tylwyth holte die Teile hervor, doch sie gab sie dem Hexer nicht. Simpert widerstand den Stimmen in seinem Kopf, doch er zweifelte an allem, was er sah und wusste. Das einzige, was er mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass der Weg des Hexers der falsche war. Eine unbändige Macht fegte durch den Raum und schmetterte Gorgonius zu Boden, der der Kraft nicht widerstehen konnte. Ilmbert hob sein Schwert auf und zerbrach es mit bloßen Händen. Die Soldaten packte die Furcht. Tylwyth stand mit der Schatulle vor dem Hexer: „Ihr versteht nicht!“. Sie ließ die Schatulle aus ihrer Hand gleiten, so dass sie am Boden zerbarst. Sie war leer. „Ich bin im Kloster gestorben, das Herz hat mir das Leben gegeben. Es wäre mein Tod!“ Der Hexer war überrascht, die Kultisten wichen zurück. Eine Stimme in Tylwyth flüsterte ihr zu: „Tu es, tu es!“ Ilmbert schritt auf Simpert zu: „Sieh, dein Gott hat keine Macht!“ Die Situation gab Gorgonius neue Kraft. Er begriff, wie wertvoll Tylwyth war und verstand die Situation. Auch Simpert verstand, schneller als der Hexer. Der Bann fiel von den Soldaten ab. Gorgonius machte Anstalten, zum Hexer zu gehen: „Packt ihn, Männer!“ Ilmbert trat vor die Soldaten: „Wollt ihr diesem Mann folgen? Er ist des Todes! Auch er wird sich beugen! Folgt nicht ihm!“ Eine Göttin erwacht Die Kultisten schritten zurück, als Tylwyth eine Schatulle nach der anderen zerbrach und die Teile nahm. Dann öffnete sie den Sarkophag. Das Gewitter verstärkte sich, und ein Blitz schlug ein. Alle starrten auf sie, beeindruckt von der Macht. Tylwyth hatte sich die Teile einverleibt und fühlte sich verändert. Sie spürte, wie ihr eigenes ich kleiner und immer mehr zurückgedrängt wurde. Der Sarkophag stand offen. Er war leer. Mit letzter Kraft warf sich der Wahrheitshüter auf sie, rief dem Bischof zu, ihm zu helfen. Doch Simpert reagierte nicht. Tylwyth warf den Kleriker mit Leichtigkeit und einem Lächeln ab. Ihr Bewusstsein zog sich immer mehr zurück, und ein letztes Mal wandte sie sich an den Hexer: „Ich habe dir etwas versprochen: Auf dich wartet nur der Tod!“ Alles Leben wich aus ihm, nur eine rote Hülle mit schwarzen Augen blieben zurück. Ilmbert verfolgte das Geschehen gebannt, als die Göttin aufstieg und im Sturm verschwand. Zurück blieben die knienden Kultisten. Simpert kam wieder zu Sinnen. Der tödlich verwundete Gorgonius kroch auf ihn zu. In seiner Faust umklammerte er ein Stück Papier, das er dem Bischof übergab. Blut rann aus seinem Mund, als er starb. Langsam kehrten sie Sinne zu den Anwesenden zurück. Epilog: Stürzenbach (nicht Kanon) Es war finsterste Nacht in Stürzenbach, als Farus in seinen Laken aufschreckte. Er musste wohl einen Schrei ausgestoßen haben. Seine Frau drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um. „Was habe ich da geträumt?“, fragte er sich. In der Ferne sah er ein violettes Leuchten am Horizont. Category:Chronica